


The Hunt

by Shleymeister



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Hunting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Scenting, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: Yuuri is compelled to participate in the Great Hunt, but one alpha is hunting him in particular





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of YOI omegaverse week  
> Prompt: mating run/hunting with scenting/marking

Yuuri doesn’t know how long he’s been running. It felt like hours, but the sun still being high up in the air was a tell tale sign that it’s been one, maybe two hours. Yuuri’s lungs burned as he slowed down, careful not to release too much of his scent for anyone to be able to find him. 

It was the Great Hunt. A nationwide hunt for unmated alphas and omegas. The omegas are left in a forest to run and hide, and the alphas are left to catch them. In a cycle of one day, sunrise to sunrise, the alphas must catch an omega before dawn or they’d have to wait for the next year. If found, the alpha bonds with the omega and takes them back to the start where a bond would be recognized. The hunt was the only way for the nation to recognize a mating, even if claimed outside of the hunt, the pair must find hunt down the other during the next hunt. Yuuri Katsuki, however; hadn’t mated with anyone, and didn’t plan on it. 

Ever since Yuuri presented as an omega, he had spent every hunt out of the country, spending a week with a close family friend, Minako. This year, Yuuri couldn’t leave, a new law forbidding unmated alphas and omegas to cross the borders within two weeks of the hunt. Yuuri couldn’t afford to stay out of country long enough to circumvent the new law and the hunt. This year, Yuuri was forced to participate and to find a mate, unless he can survive for a day. 

The start was shaky. Yuuri smuggled in ointments to stave off his scent so he’d be harder to find and spent months before the hunt to get in great running shape. Yuuri had great stamina but even he couldn’t run all day long. The alphas were ruthless, Yuuri barely missing a hand from grabbing his shirt. Yuuri slowed his pace, focusing on the various sounds in the forest. Leaves cracked and crushed under his footsteps, Yuuri breathed in the crisp air. A scent; roses and jasmine, floral yet spicy- cinnamon. Yuuri jerked back, suddenly aware of his surroundings. The scent of an alpha surrounded him, the omega’s heart pounded from the running and also from the panic clawing its way through his throat. There was an alpha here, the scent was too fresh. Yuuri broke out into a run, fear overcoming rationality as the same scent surrounded him. The omega in him was weak, a strong, almost familiar alpha enticing him to run towards him, not against. Footsteps; a crinkle of leaves and sticks. Yuuri was still running, but someone was after him. The alpha with that same scent. 

A river was up ahead, not deep enough that Yuuri will have to swim, but deep enough that Yuuri’s speed will drastically decrease. There was a risk, but Yuuri had no other choice. The omega threw himself into the water, cold chills ran up his spine as Yuuri he prayed for his legs to move faster. Another splash as Yuuri moved halfway through the river. Without thinking, Yuuri looked back at the cause of the noise. It was an alpha, lean with silver hair. 

Crystal blue eyes. 

Yuuri’s seen those eyes before. The scent suddenly familiar. His time with Minako wasn’t spent alone, foreign festivals and lonely binge drinking leading to hidden kisses and sneaking in the shadows. An alpha who whispered sweet nothings in his ear, talking until the sun rose. A summer love Yuuri knew he could never have. 

Yuuri slowed, “Viktor?” He was almost frozen, disbelief and confusion entered his mind. 

The figure didn’t stop, grasping Yuuri in his arms he didn’t stop until they were on the other side of the shore. Yuuri’s pants were wet, freezing the skin as the crisp summer air attempted to warm Yuuri’s skin. The alpha pinned Yuuri to the ground, breathing heavily almost growling. He slumped forward, his head resting in the omega’s neck. The man sighed in relief. 

“I️ never thought I’d find you.” 

Yuuri shifted under the alpha’s weight, moving his head toward him. “I️-I️ thought you were back in Sochi. Why are you here?” 

Viktor lifted himself up, straddling the omega. “The new law would not allow me to leave. My father created it because he thought I️ was too old to be without a mate. In reality, I️ didn't want to be without you.” 

“Your father created the new law? But, the King was the one who…” Yuuri trailed off, realization hit him like a train. “You’re the prince!?” 

Viktor averted his eyes, “I️… Yes, I️ am.” I’m sorry I️ didn’t tell you. I️ was scared you would be scared off.” 

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s cheek, looking to Viktor’s eyes. “I️ wouldn’t leave you because of this. I️ looked forward to every summer in order to be with you. I️ was hoping I️ could find you and maybe convince you to hunt me. But I️ guess you’re not from Sochi.”

Viktor brought Yuuri’s palm up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand, ocean eyes sparkling at his omega. “I️ left every summer under a different identity to stay out of the hunt. You had the same idea as well, I’m guessing. I met you and suddenly, this country didn’t mean anything. I was prepared to stay in Sochi with you after every summer, but you always left. After the law was passed, I️ thought I’d never be able to see you again.” Viktor leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Yuuri’s own. 

“How did you know I️ was here?” Yuuri said, breaking the kiss, nuzzling Viktor’s cheek. 

“I didn’t, not at first.” Viktor said, pressing soft pecks against Yuuri’s neck. “Then, I️ smelled your scent and I️ knew it was you. I’m a little offended you ran from me.” 

“I️ wasn’t sure, I️ couldn’t believe it was you.” Yuuri said, moving up to rest his head against Viktor’s chest. “I️ thought you were in Sochi, not participating in the hunt.”

“But I️ am,” Viktor said, grinning, “and it seems I️ have caught you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled back, gasping as Viktor nibbles on his scent gland. “What are you going to do now that you’ve caught me, Viktor?” 

Viktor sunk his teeth in Yuuri’s neck, the sudden pain made the omega’s body tense, holding his breath as a flood of hormones rushed his system while the bond completed. 

“Claim you.”


End file.
